Perdas
by Sephirot
Summary: A VIDA de uma cigarra que nasce no inverno é EFÊMERA; nosso amor foi uma cigarra frágil que a neve rubra ABRAÇOU... /primeira fic!\õ/
1. Um adeus

* * *

_Um retórico desabafo diante da morte..._

* * *

Eu perdi...

Não apenas essa guerra _infundada_,mas algo mais, a vida parece esmorecer... Lembrar de ti foi algo que sempre me acalentou nesses tempos caóticos...

Éramos apenas duas almas sonhadoras, compartilhando dos mesmos ideais, frente a frente, em clãs rivais...

Um tormento que tinha de ser lavado a diante. Pergunto-me quantas vezes, em prantos, correstes por entre o campo de batalha somente para encontrar meu corpo, vivo; duas almas atormentadas, estéreis, perante o cotejo nocivo de dias tais.

Mas para a graça trágica do destino e para teu ambíguo tormento naquele dia tu me vistes...

Por que não me deixastes morrer? Eu te pedi, supliquei, mesmo sangrando por dentro, queria estar ao teu lado, mas sempre há tempo para tudo e nosso tempo realmente havia findado, efêmero e ainda inacabado... Pude olhar em teus olhos como a tempo não via, me assustei e culpei-me ao ver a frieza implantada neles.

A guerra realmente mudara o homem em minha frente que outrora emanava uma luz peculiar, encantadora... Teu amor me salvou quando o que o que eu mais queria era estar morto, já estava aos pedaços, com marcas profundas, no corpo, na alma...

Nesse mundo samurai onde reina o orgulho e a honra, resquícios culturais milenares, somo dois náufragos mirando inexpressivos, padecendo por dentro, o horizonte, esperando em vão o nascer do sol, uma esperança raquítica em meio ao caos.

Teu amor me salvou, agradeço agora, com essa adaga nas mãos, distante dos teus olhos, distante do teu corpo, e apenas um camuflado adeus pude te dar.

Por vezes tentei a morte, cantando a ela minha desgraça para que me ouvisse, me levasse, eu pagaria o preço.

Uma escolha penosa para um ser que fenece aos poucos, a saída austera e honrosa para um samurai. Então tu vinhas, com seu amor incondicional, me arrancava dos braços dela _-a morte-..._

Sim, eram em seus braços que eu queria estar, mas já estava perdido, tu fostes capaz de me manter vivo, no entanto, há escolhas que são mais profundas, não mais que o teu amor, não mais que o meu, mas você será acusado de refugiar e amar um inimigo...

Que culpa é essa que temos que carregar? Que punição sagaz o futuro nos reserva? Quero-te vivo, seja o sacrifício que for preciso e minha vida ainda é pouco, perdi o meu valor em algum canto fúnebre do tempo, eu tive você para me confortar...

Eu já posso vê-la sorrir, ela é bela e misteriosa- _a morte_- Me atirarei em seus braços, pensando em ti , apenas querendo estar ao seu lado Kusaka, e na escuridão solene do momento pudera eu abrir os olhos e ver que tudo havia sido um sonho ruim, um pesadelo biforme e taciturno; eu estaria em seus braço, ambos sentados olhando as águas plácidas daquele lago límpido que passávamos a tarde observando, falando de um mundo melhor, de sonhos, encontrando em seus olhos o futuro pleno e feliz que os poetas utópicos sempre aventuravam falar ... Tu foste a droga imensurável que me manteve vivo e deploravelmente feliz, ainda assim feliz...

Agradeço-te, amo-te!

Foi esse amor que nos puniu.

Não, foi o destino. Não, foi esse mundo ofuscado e caduco...

O amor apenas nos manteve vivos nessa curta e traiçoeira existência.

Perdão, perdão, perdão!

Com esse corpo mutilado.

Com essa alma destroçada.

Com esse amor intacto aqui dentro.

Com essa adaga nas mãos.

Com esse corpo imóvel e gélido jogado em meio à neve, agora rubra, enfeitando uma tragédia...

Adeus Kusaka...

Quero-te vivo, mas inda te espero...

* * *

Eu tive que escrever uma fic dessa história _**tragicamente bela**_... ^^

Eu estava quase entrando em depressão e se não escrevesse algo acho que eu cortaria os pulsos... brincadeira !!! XD

Mas acho que cortaria mesmo... ha ha ha ha õ/

* * *


	2. Resposta

* * *

_Resposta, desfecho de um até breve..._

* * *

A tua imagem me persegue...

Eu caminhei por entre corpos jogados ao chão úmido de sangue, revirei cada corpo gélido em busca do teu rosto,

não me envergonhava ao suspirar aliviado ao olhar as faces pálidas e cadavéricas naquele campo de combate ,feliz por não ser o seu rosto...

Angustiado por não encontrá-lo, uma aflição corrosiva que o destino traçou impiedosamente...

Relutei tantas vezes para não gritar teu nome em meio aquele inferno tenebroso, tu era o inimigo e eu era o inimigo...

Que providência era essa? Que justiça divina era essa colocando dois seres em linhas diferentes que um dia se encontraram , se amaram,

e deslizaram pela estrada perigosa da iniquidade, e padeciam por isso.

Quando te vi ao longe com suas mãos de dedos finos e alvos segurando sua espada diante do próprio peito, supliquei aos céus piedade caindo num abismo negro e trêmulo.

Seu corpo deformado, sua alma desfigurada, relutava pedindo-me que te presenteasse com a morte.

Tirar a vida do ser amado era um pecado que meu próprio egoísmo não podia cometer.

Deixar-te vivo foi a escolha que te fez fenecer pouco a pouco, me culpei , me condenei, queria-te ao me lado, nem que aos pedaços, meu amor, eu jamais te deixaria, sua vida eu carregaria aos cacos, mas tua tristeza me massacrava como fagulhas suspensas no ar que eu respirava...

Eu te presenteei com minha alma, furtei teu orgulho, te arranquei da morte, te escondi do mundo, meu inimigo, minha vida...

Tu choraste calado, nos amamos sem pudor, eles estavam próximos, nós seríamos pegos, eu o defenderia, nossa honra sempre esteve à prova, minha morte ainda viria...

Teus olhos eu não mais veria ...

Desespero e infortúnio, a calefação desastrosa de uma história composta em meio ao caos.

Teu corpo sobre neve, gotas rubras adornavam aquela imagem sorrateira e ácida que meu ser provou e recusou aceitar.

Teu sangue ainda sobre a lâmina de prata era a tentação do horror pleno naqueles instantes incontáveis que vi tudo escurecer, meu peito frio aquecer, arder em uma dor intensa não mais intensa que te perder, o ríspido fluido vermelho escorreu...

Nas trevas despenquei...

Eu estava ao teu lado.

Dois corpos gélidos louvando o silêncio lúgubre que compunha a canção da morte retrocedendo a própria dor.

Não te perdôo.

Eu vou contigo...

* * *

Obriguei-me a fazer uma versão da dor aos olhos de Kusaka... õ/

* * *


End file.
